


I, Michael Mell

by Astaroth0



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astaroth0/pseuds/Astaroth0
Summary: It has been almost two months since the squipcident. The first month is fine, but the second month is not totally fine. Michael noticed that Jeremy has been hanging alot more with the cool kids than him. Unlike the squipcident, this time he will not cry, it is now his time.





	1. This time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic (The first one is incomplte, sucks, and a pure failure)  
> * Sorry for the grammatical errors  
> * I will finish this one I promise

               It has been almost two months since the squipcident, the first month turns out good since Michael and Jeremy are back to being best friends. The second month may be bad, Jeremy and Christine dated which left Michael behind but they only dated for like a week and a half, but Jeremy tended to hang with the cool people instead of Michael, sometimes they hang out together, but they mostly talk to each other by texting or calling.

 

               Michael cannot just blame Jeremy, since he knew that he is just a loser and could never be cool. He felt alone, as he also knew that somehow not only cool, but also popular people replaced him. Well, there is only a week left before Christmas break, so Michael is somehow excited and depressed at the same time, since he can stay down to his basement all day, playing video games, but he knew that he would be alone for the whole Christmas break.

 

               It was the first day of the Christmas break; Michael got a new game from Gamestop, and picked up a box of vintage sodas from Spencer’s. He drove back to his house and ran all the way down his basement, almost slipping since he stepped into a small empty bag of chips while carrying a box, a bag full of snacks and the new game he bought. He put his phone down to his bedside table knowing that no one would ever want to call him, even Jeremy. He set the game up to his gaming platform and sat comfortably on his bean bag with an opened bag of chips and a bottle of soda beside him.

 

                In the middle of the game, he did not expect a sound from his phone, knowing it is just a notification of game invites or an email advertisement, but this time it sounds like something spamming him, since it sounds the same as the shotgun shooting a monster from his game. He paused the game, and reached for his phone, he saw that he received 17 texts from Jeremy.

 **_‘Player 2_ ** _: Hey Michael!_

_Michaellllllllllllll_

_Answer pls!_

_HEyyyyy! SADIHFsIIFIAWRJQ12385y35doir   { **^13 more unread messages above}**_

**_‘Simple Mell_ ** _: im sorry im in tje mmiddle of a game jer what do u need?_

 **_‘Player 2_ ** _: Uhhhh i wonfer if i can han g out to ur place? u busy???_

‘What the fuck’ Michael said to himself.

 **‘Simple Mell** : k

 **’Player 2:** hey! HEy! are u upset or smething?

‘Yes I ‘am you left me again, and now you wanted this?’ Michael mumbled to himself.

 **‘Simple Mell:** nah im fine I needed to reply that fast since you spammd me at the middle of my game

 **‘Player 2** : so ur playng without me huh?

‘ **Simple Mell** : yeah yeah go on im wait ng  for u

               Michael stood up from his bean bag and stretched his body. While waiting for Jeremy, he remembered on how he almost slipped because of the trash around his basement, so he cleaned his room trying to avoid that mistake again. He took a trash bag from one of his drawer, and he put all of the wrappers, crumpled papers, and some bottles. He walked out of his basement while carrying the trash bag and went outside to throw it. While heading inside, he saw a familiar shadow running into him, he recognized him, and it was Jeremy. He sluggishly walked into Jeremy, showing that he is upset about him, but he did not saw any clues that Jeremy thought about the same thing.

“Hey dude what’s up? Are you sick or something?” Jeremy said trying to high five Michael, but Michael did not respond to it.

“Don’t worry, I’m not, so what brought you up in here?” Michael replied

“Well, I figured out that we need to hang out more since we’re best friends right?” Jeremy replied with a wide grin on his face.

“Well... yeah, wanna go in? I have some snacks inside”

“Cool!”

                The boys went inside the house, and walked straightly to the basement. Jeremy saw a bean bag in front of the TV Screen with a big ‘Paused’ flashing into it. He looked around the basement, noticing that Michael cleaned it up, he saw his bean bag sitting at the corner, he frowned a little bit while walking into the bean bag, and brought the bean bag next to Michael’s.

“Hey... uh... what do you want? I have some selections like... Doritos? Cheetos? Come here man choose whatever you want.” Michael said.

“Go on any would do... so... what are you playing? It looks rad...” Jeremy replied while trying to be attentive if ever Michael would throw a bag of chips to him.

“Well, I just got it at Gamestop a while ago, it was something... I forgot the name, just look at the box next to my bean bag...” Michael replied, throwing a bag of Doritos to Jeremy, he smiled as he saw Jeremy who gracefully caught the bag of chips.

“So... you bought a game which is for one player only huh?” Jeremy frowned.

“Well... whatever wanna play apocalypse?” Michael replied.

“Hell Yeah!”

                They are having fun of the game they are playing. Suddenly, Jeremy felt something vibrate inside his pocket, he knows that it was a text, he pulled his phone and put the controller down. He checked the text and discovered that it is from Rich.

 **‘ImBiSoByeBye** : Hey dude! U busy? The squad will be on Denny’s later... u coming?

 **‘Jermy:** Yeah! I’m totally free today, well I’m coming!

 **‘ImBiSoByeBye:** cool now get ur ass up on here

                Jeremy giggled watching Rich’s reply to him. He knew that he lied about it, but he thought that Michael would be fine with that.

“Uhh... Michael?” said he,

“Yeah?  dude? You done texting? I've been covering your character so don’t worry” Michael replied while looking straightly into the screen.

“Yeah, thanks... But I need to go... my dad texted me that—“ Michael cuts him

“Yeah that’s good, go on I can do this!” Michael released a fake chuckle. He knew that Jeremy was lying by the tone of his voice, since they are best friends for 12 years, and even though if Jeremy told him the truth, he would still agree about it, but why did Jeremy lied? He asked himself.

“Yeah thanks for the time!” Jeremy hugged Michael, and the boys gave their goodbye/s to each other.

                Michael noticed the tears streaming down his cheeks, he is crying because of not only sadness but he also felt his anger taking over his body. He stood up, and headed to the bathroom, he splashed some water to his face, and roughly faced the mirror.

“God! It’s so obvious that everyone hates you!” he shouted to himself.“Well... Michael!” He said to himself. “This time... you will not cry you got it?” “This time... You... will fight” “This time... you will be better” “This time you will follow your brain, not ever your heart” He managed to crush his eyeglasses, because of his wrath. “This time... you will not let them put you down.”


	2. The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael did not expect a visitor, are they good or bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** --- ***

                Michael woke up from the sound of his alarm, while in bed he stretched his body, and felt an uncomfortable feeling with his eyes. He remembered that he cried all night, but he promised that it would be his last cry. He also noticed that the cuts from his right hand from crushing his glasses have also clotted. He went into the kitchen to get a drink, but he noticed the familiar scent, sweet lavender like scent, it was his parents they are back from what they call ‘An important job get together vacation’. He did not care if his parents are telling the truth or not since he knew how to live alone ever since his parents kept making some dumb excuses, which left him alone at their house. He took a glance at his back, and he saw his parents walking towards him.

“Hey Dad! Hey Mom! Did not expect you to come, sorry” Michael told them and continued drinking his glass of water.

“Hey sweetie! We’re sorry, we are supposed to surprise you! But I think your Dad is too excited to see you. Is that correct Dan?” said his Mother letting out a small chuckle.

“That’s correct! We’re staying till February which means we can have the whole Christmas Break to have fun as a whole family” his Dad replied.

“Aww, Thank you! Mom and Dad!” Michael hugged his parents, they may be gone as always and kept making some obvious excuses, but Michael loved them so much and same with his parents to Michael, in fact they are the first people to get to hear Michael’s coming out as gay. They supported him in any way, and even bought him some T-shirts with pride prints on it. One of the shirt even got accidentally burned by Michael, but he managed to save a small part of it which he cut and sewed into his hoodie making it a good patch for it.

               

                He made his way into the bathroom; he brushed his teeth, and took a shower. He took a peek at the trashcan and saw his eyeglasses with the glass shattered inside it. He does not have his glasses right now, but his sight is enough to walk around the house. He walked into their dining room knowing that his Mom would cook his favorite dish, since he can smell it all the way into the bathroom. He sat to the dining chair giving a smile to his parents.

“So how’s our good son? Any girls? Or boys?” his dad said while throwing him a familiar smirk.

“Dad! I’m not into romantic stuff right now.” Michael replied as he happily fork down his favorite cordon bleu made by his Mom.

“Hmm... how about Jeremy? How is he?” his mom asked.

“... ... fine” Michael said.

                His mom knew that there is something wrong about Michael, but she did not brought the topic, she wanted to give her son a time to think about it.

 

                Michael stood up from the dining chair giving a soft ‘see you later’ to his parents. He went to his basement, and walked straightly to his drawer. He managed to find his unused contact lenses from it, he managed to wear his contacts, and it took him for like 10 minutes to wear them. He is planning to go to the mall to get some new glasses; he wore a gray hoodie and black pants so that people would not recognize him. He went up and shouted, “I’m going to the mall” for his parents to hear. He ran straightly to his cruiser and drove safely to the mall. He pulled his hoodie up and walked into the mall entrance. He walked straightly into the eye care stall and got his eyes checked; he managed to get a new pair of glasses and walked out of the stall. He pulled his hoodie once again, walked towards the exit, while walking on his way, he took a glance at a stall and saw Jeremy and his new friends talking and laughing to each other, and he frowned a bit from that sight, and managed to pass them without being seen.

 

                Once he reached his house, he went straightly down to his basement. He opened his laptop, and trying to think of a plan. He cannot think of any this time, so he went to a site called ‘Waspfeed’ and spent his time answering some self-explanatory quizzes. He surfed into the news feed and saw a feed which says ’14 Vintage Video Games that might worth over a thousand $$’, he opened the feed and surfed through it. He saw one video game that costs $5,700; he ran straightly into his cabinet and pulled a small box, which contains the old video games he had. He managed to find an original copy of the said video game, and even saw that it is a collector’s edition, which might cost for $8,000. He also managed to find a certified buyer of the said video game on craiglist, he contacted the buyer and made a quick deal with him. While thinking about on how he would use the money, he thought of buying his own SQUIP, but he also thought of the effects of it, and avoided it for the budgeting of the money he will get soon.

 

                After almost an hour of walking around his room, thinking of a plan, he managed to think of a good plan. His goal is to change his fashion taste, build his body up, and overcome his anxiety before going back to school. He went upstairs to his parents to ask something.

“Hey Mom and Dad, I wonder if you will allow me to get a gym membership?” Michael said while expecting for a good answer

“Building up for someone?” his dad said and both of his parents chuckled. “Well son, I used to have a plan on buying some gym instruments that you might use, I think it’s the time,” said his dad.

“Are you serious dad?” Michael said cheerfully.

“Yes son! I have a friend that I could contact, he might still have those stuff he’s offering to me” His dad replied

                Michael hugged his dad, and heard his mom let a soft ‘aww’. He went back to his basement, and ran straightly towards his laptop, He happily pressed the ‘x’ icon for every gym membership site he opened while saying ‘goodbye’ before pressing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Michael and his Parent's fluff....  
> * I will not ever let Michael to take a squip because he's adorable and a jealous smol bagel  
> * Eleven and Kali are sisters forever  
> *1k words every chapter :3 Forgive me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy my fic! I'll update as soon as possible!  
> *


End file.
